The City State of Hades
Founded by a massive group of roaming settlers Hades was settled when these wastelanders came across a functioning nuclear reactor. After years of hard work and ingenuity they managed to get the reactor up and running. Now with an abundance of power the people of the early settlement of Hades began to see a future for themselves. History of Hades After making contact with another group of settlers, who had settled miles away on the shores of Lake Poseidon. The agreed to enter in to The Artemis Alliance. Based on Ancient Greek texts the scientists had uncovered in the wastelands This document was signed by both settlements. The newly named City States of Olympus and Hades were born and under The Artemis Alliance agreed to unified doctrines of ideology, design and construction based on Ancient Greek Society as well as the sharing of resources and power. To facilitate this agreement a massive super structure had to be built. The Hermes Mag-Lev Rail System which connected both of the fledgling settlements. On completion of Hermes, Hades prospered. With easy access to abundant water and access to all manner of valuable resources the industrious people of Hades began expansion. Turning their small settlement town in to a thriving industrial city. The structures while equally grandiose and spectacular as those found in Olympus feel darker due to the differences in construction and power resources which are available Hades lives on nuclear power. With the help of Olympus scientists the Hades technicians were able to replicate and improve on the original power plant design. Through this expansion the massive Tartarus Control Centre was born, providing a massive excess of nuclear energy to power all of Hades, and much of Olympus. Through innovation and ingenuity Hades has successfully created miniature nuclear power packs known as nuclear batteries. These allow many portable technologies to be available to the citizenry of Hades. Citizens of Hades The denizens of Hades are for the most part a very industrious people. Living in a city with huge access to natural resources means there are plenty opportunities to work with the various mining consortium's within the city. This is hard and sometimes dangerous work, however it is seen as a very respectable position within the Hades community. This working class city has a great respect for the people who keep it running, and keep it prosperous. Day to day life in Hades can be hard at times, although most people have access to the same or equivalent technology as people in Olympus, things in Hades are much more rugged. The main issue however is water. While vast amounts of water are provided by Olympus, Hades as of late has become overpopulated. This has lead to Council mandated water rationing when Hades reservoirs get particularly low, which in turn, can lead to civil unrest. Criminal Activity Hades is also a hotbed of criminal activity. With multiple Syndicates over all districts running every criminal enterprise known. Crime is a common occurrence in Hades. Many feel that the dangers inherent with jobs such as mining which are readily available but have only an average rate of pay is what leads many of the younger generations in to a life of crime. If the risk is going to be there regardless of what they do, they want the pay off to be much higher...so they turn to the prosperity of crime, regardless the of the risk. Sports in Hades Sporting events in Hades are also a common occurrence. With sporting teams in each district sponsored by one or more companies the rivalries between teams is fierce. As a working class industrial city sporting events are taken very seriously in Hades. A form of escapism enjoyed by everyone. The games and league structures followed are similar to those found in Olympus. Key Locations in Hades Cerebus Station Cerberus Station is the Hermes station in Hades. A massive elaborate structure which welcomes people to the city. Housing impressive architecture and art based on Hades industrial leaning Cerberus station is one the grandest buildings in Hades. Security here is tight but mostly ceremonial. The Titan Troopers garrisoned at the Station wear pristine armour and don't see much in the way of combat. 'The Minos Gates' The Minos Gates are huge structures which bisect the city into multiple Sectors. Introduced to control the chaos that sometimes arises in the City of Hades the Minos Gates are impenetrable walls which lock down specific Sectors in the event of civil unrest. The Minos Gates which surround the inner city municipal and power districts are in a ring formation. The residential Sectors however do not follow this ring like structure, creating a massive labyrinth like maze through the city. The residential Sectors are mostly free to travel between, however some Sectors are owned by buisness interests and other consortium's requiring security passes to enter. The central rings are all heavily protects and very highly secured requiring multiple security clearances to enter. 'The Bellerophon Academy' Bellerophon Academy is the Headquarters of The Titan Troopers. A heavily fortified and secured structure it houses many building which deal with all pertinent issues within the judiciary system of Hades. Training of Titan Troopers and Atlas Response Units takes place here. There are also multiple research and development wings. 'Kronos Scout Base, Camp Achilles' Located on the outskirts of Hades, several dozen miles into the wastes is the Kronos Scouts Main Operations Base, Camp Achilles. This base houses the main training centre for new recruits as well as many advanced R and D departments which use the isolation of the wastelands to test some of Hades' most dangerous weapon concepts. 'Hydroponic Towers' The main agricultural centres of food production in Hades. Located in the central band under heavy protection. The food cultivated at these towers is shipped to various food factories across Hades.